Theodore & Jack
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: Theodore has a day off and meets a new tug, but soon learns the new tug isn't like the others. Features and OC


**Theodore & Jack**

* * *

A.N. Before this story starts, lemme tell you about the band mentioned in this story as well as Jack:

1\. The Booby Brothers are a fan-made band comprised of a quartet of booby birds. Their name is a play on this band called the Doobie Brothers.

and 2. Jack's an OC I've had since I think 2012 or 2013, because that's when I started watching Theodore Tugboat. As you'll learn in the story, he wears a brown cowboy hat and speaks with a Southern US accent.

* * *

One day in the Big Harbour, the tugs were gathered around the Dispatcher for the morning work meeting.

"Before we begin the work meeting, I have some news." said the Dispatcher.

"What is it?" asked Hank.

"Are The Booby Brothers coming to town?" George asked.

"No." said the Dispatcher.

"Rats!" said George.

"Well, if it's not that, then what's the news?" asked Theodore.

"A new tug will be coming to the harbour to help out." said the Dispatcher. "His name is Jack."

"Nice." said Emily.

The Dispatcher then cleared his throat and got ready to assign the day's jobs.

"Alright, tugs, here are your jobs." said the Dispatcher. "George, you and Emily are to bring in a cargo ship. Hank, you are to collect garbage with Guysborough and take it to Jasper the junk dock. As for you, Foduck, you just do your regular safety tug duties."

"Yes, sir!" said Emily, Foduck, Hank, and George.

The tugs then raced off, but Theodore looked at the Dispatcher.

"What about me?" asked Theodore.

"Well, Theodore, you've worked very hard lately." said the Dispatcher. "So, I think today you shall have a day off."

Theodore beamed at the mention of those two words.

"You mean it?!" Theodore asked.

"Yes." said the Dispatcher.

"Oh boy!" said Theodore. "I think I'll go get a fresh coat of paint!"

With that, Theodore went over to the repair dock, but on the way, he saw a tug he'd never seen before. The tug looked like Emily, except he had a brown cowboy hat.

"That must be Jack." Theodore said to himself.

Theodore then went over to Jack and tooted his horn as if to say "Hello!".

"Hi, Jack!" said Theodore. "Welcome to the Big Harbour!"

Theodore then saw that Jack was struggling to move Bayswater Barge, who had some crates loaded on his deck.

"What's the matter, Jack?" asked Theodore.

"This barge is too heavy." said Jack. "Ah can't move it."

"Don't worry, Jack." said Theodore. "Even though it's my day off, I'll help you."

Just then, Theodore discovered that Jack's anchor had been lowered.

"There's the problem, Jack." said Theodore. "Your anchor needs to be raised."

Unknown to Theodore, Jack had lowered his anchor on purpose. Nevertheless, he thanked Theodore and started to raise it. However, he had another trick up his hull, as just as the anchor was halfway to the surface, he stopped raising it. Theodore quickly noticed.

"What's the matter now?" Theodore asked.

"Mah anchor winch must be broken." said Jack.

Theodore had the feeling that Jack was lying, but still, he wanted to help out.

"Well, the repair dock's just over there." said Theodore. "I can take your load for you while you go to the repair dock."

"That'd be great." said Jack. "It's a delivery of new computers for the Oceanic Institute."

"Thanks." said Theodore.

Theodore then left with the barge, and Jack raised his anchor and left for the repair dock. However, rather than going to the repair dock, he went straight for Cobequid Cove.

"Now ah can fahnally get a nap." said Jack.

Meanwhile, Theodore had arrived at the Institute, where Rebecca the research vessel was waiting. She looked confused to see Theodore and not Jack. As soon as they arrived, Bayswater started unloading his cargo.

"What are you doing here, Theodore?" asked Rebecca. "Jack was supposed to bring those computers, not you."

"He was having problems with his anchor winch." said Theodore.

"I see." said Rebecca. "Well, as long as the delivery's been made."

Soon, Bayswater had finished unloading the computers and Theodore, after saying goodbye to Rebecca, took Bayswater back to his dock.

"Once Bayswater is in his dock, I'll go check on Jack." said Theodore.

And that's exactly what he did. However, when he arrived at the repair dock, he found no sign of Jack.

"Jack?" Theodore called. "Jack?"

"Who's Jack?" a voice asked.

It was Shediac the supply shed.

"Oh, hey, Shediac." said Theodore. "Jack is a new tug who was supposed to have come here about issues with his anchor winch."

"What's he look like?" asked Shediac.

"He looks a little like Emily, but with a brown cowboy hat." said Theodore.

"Funny, I don't remember a tugboat matching that description ever coming into this yard." said Shediac.

Theodore was confused. But then, it dawned on him. He had been tricked!

"I think it's time I had a word with that new tug." said Theodore.

Meanwhile, Jack was enjoying his nap. He had tipped his hat over his eyes and was snoozing away, unaware that Theodore was coming up right to him. That is, until he heard a loud blast from Theodore's horn, causing him to wake up with a start. He then saw Theodore glaring at him.

"Oh, hah, Theodore." said Jack. "What's up?"

"Jack, why aren't you at the repair dock?" asked Theodore.

Jack sighed, knowing it was time to fess up.

"Ah tricked you." said Jack. "Ah didn't wanna deliver those computers myself, so ah lowered my anchor next to that barge an' pretended that he was too heavy. Ah also stopped mah anchor halfway just so I can get outta mah job. Thing is, ah'm a lazy tug."

Boy, was Theodore ever ticked at Jack after hearing this confession.

"You're right about that." Theodore said. "You wasted my perfectly good day off on purpose!"

"What's going on here?" asked a voice.

It was Foduck. He was on his way home after conducting his safety inspection when he heard Theodore's horn and decided to investigate. Theodore explained everything to the safety tug, and Foduck himself became very cross indeed.

"Just you wait until the Dispatcher hears this." Foduck said to Jack.

Later that evening, when all the tugs were home from work, Theodore told the Dispatcher everything that Jack had done. Sure enough, the Dispatcher was furious. He looked directly at Jack.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Jack." said the Dispatcher. "If it's one thing I don't like seeing my tugs doing, it's being lazy. You have caused confusion and delay. From now on, if you are given a job, you will _do_ it and not either sit around or try to get other tugs to do it for you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir, ah understand." said Jack.

"Good." said the Dispatcher, who then turned to Theodore. "As for you, Theodore, I'm very proud of you for helping Jack out even though he was just faking. And for that, tomorrow, you will receive a brand new coat of paint and may have tomorrow off to make up for what happened today."

"Gee, thanks!" said Theodore.

The next day, while the other tugs went about their jobs, Jack just stayed in his dock, as the Dispatcher had confined him there as punishment for his laziness until he felt he could trust him again. As for Theodore, he went right to the repair dock for his delayed but fresh coat of paint. He smiled as the painters started to chip away at his old paint.

"I'm so glad Jack learned his lesson." Theodore said to himself. "I'm also glad I was able to show him how fun being a tugboat could really be."

 **The End**


End file.
